Memori
by xraelienx
Summary: Due to unfortunate circumstances, Draco and his girlfriend Aiden of two years ended things. Aiden could no longer stand what has happened and decides to see a special doctor whos expertise is to erase certain memories. Aiden asks him to erase all those that are of Draco Malfoy. From that moment, Draco lost everything. How far will you go to restore your life, your memories?


Aiden McCain entered the Hogwarts express for her final year at the second

place she called home. Being bummed about facing reality of growing up

and leaving the school, Aiden let out a sigh. She ventured through the train

to find an empty compartment. Within minutes, Hermione Granger walked

in looking rather flustured.

"Can I help you Granger?" Aiden asked bitterly.

"Oh hush it McCain." Hermione responded as she put her bag down

on the seat. Soon the two girls were embraced in a hug.

"Oh the summer was too long without you and Valor!" Hermione stated,

pulling away from the hug.

"You have no idea." Aiden replied with a laugh.

"Losers!" someone yelled at the door of the compartment, catching their

attention.

"Well if it isn't the low life Slytherin."

"Harsh McCain." The girl said as she released from the hug with Hermione.

"You know I love you!" Aiden laughed before grabbing her best friend

into another hug.

The three have been bestfriends since before they ever went to Hogwarts.

Aiden and Hermione were placed in Gryffindor, which is where they

became close friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Sadly,

their friend Valor Shean was placed in Slytherin. Although the two

houses weren't on good terms, they decided their friendship was much

more important.

To make matters interesting, Aiden is dating the Slytherin git himself, Draco

Malfoy. They have been together for two years. The two have been dating

since their 5th year after Aiden found Draco surprisingly crying late at night

in the library as she was doing her prefect duties. Although he was mean to

her, she stayed with him, feeling extremely bad.

Remembering everything that happened that night, Aiden wandered away in

her thoughts. That night Draco recieved a letter from his father, explaining

his future as a death eater. As he read the letter, Draco believed his life

would be over the moment he joined the Dark Lord.

"You don't have to become one of them." Aiden told him as she sat there

on the ground next to the poor bloke.

"You wouldn't understand." Draco said grabbing the letter from her hands.

"It's your life Draco, it is a sad life if you are willing to let others choose

your future for you."

"Its not so easy."

The two stayed up that night just simply talking. From there Draco developed

a crush on Aiden. Soon before they knew it, they were dating and crazy

about eachother. Obviously not everyone was thrilled about the

relationship. Eventually everyone gave up after seeing that nothing they said will seperate the two.

"I can't believe its our last year." Hermione said sadly, causing Aiden to

snap out of her thoughts. The train had left the station minutes ago and began

its journey to Hogwarts.

"Herms, your lucky! You'd be returning next year."

"Yeah but as a Proffessor, not as a student. Do you know how hard it

would be seeing the halls of Hogwarts in a new light?"

"It is the reality noone wants to face."

Suddenly the compartment door opened.

"Sorry to intrude."

Aiden stood up and smiled.

"No worries love." she said reaching up to kiss his awaiting lips.

"Oh get a compartment!" Valor groaned.

Draco rolled his eyes before entering and sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." he whispered to her as soon as her two

best friends engaged in another conversation.

"Don't worry bout it, but what took you?"

"I had to deal with something."

Draco ended the conversation at that, leaving Aiden confused.

Eventually Harry and Ron joined them, both looking very tired.

Although Harry is good friends with Aiden, the relationship between

him and Draco barely changed, they still despised eachother.

Hours later, they reached Hogwarts and went their seperate ways

once they reached the Great Hall.

As the ceremony began Hermione turned to Aiden and asked,

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, Draco seems distant or whatever."

"Just enjoy tonight and talk to him about it later."

Aiden nodded without letting her eyes drift away from the blonde boy

across the room. Draco sat there, staring at the table, not listening

to the Headmaster speak nor to his friends who were trying to

gain his attention.

"Somethings wrong." Aiden whispered.


End file.
